undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nimir Numah
If you wish to make fan art for this page, then by all means... go ahead. :3 NOTE: THIS CHARACTER IS NOT CONSIDERED CANON IN THE CURRENT RP SETTING. DISREGARD THIS CHARACTER'S BACKSTORY AND INFLUENCE BY ALL MEANS NECESSARY "Y'know, I never really hated the Monsters. During the War, I just thought they were wrong, not evil. I HATED that final battle... we both suffered. I never wanted such slaughter... I just wanted everyone to be happy. I know that the Monsters need those Human Souls, and that they'd attack me for one. However, I'm not avoiding them for me to live... I'm avoiding them so that they don't get killed by my hands..." ~Nimir Numah, explaining his motives towards the Monsters. Nimir Numah is Golden Forge's take on the Human featured in the introduction of Undertale. He was the Lieutenant of the First Human Army, only having Natis Prosec as his higher-in-command. He was credited for leading the final battle of the War. Backstory Nimir Numah was an honest human, that only wanted the best for his kind. Being so determined, and so loyal, he eventually rose through the ranks until he was made the Lieutenant of the First Human Army, under the command of Natis Prosec. Nimir went by a code that Natis made himself, which had three rules. Rule One, keep your emotions contained during battle, and release them during other times. Rule Two, kill only when absolutely necessary, spare any other time. Rule Three, never give up hope, and stay determined. Nimir never thought badly of the Monsters, but sided with the Humans when the War had arrived, thinking that the Monsters were in the wrong. He was as determined as always, and thought that Natis was doing a wonderful job leading the Army towards victory. However, when Natis was suddenly backstabbed by Asgore, Nimir was the one left in charge. He was furious, and he was determined. He led the Humans with even more strength than ever before, and carried out the General's order of trapping the Monsters underground. The Humans had finally won the war. He however turned extremely guilty... especially when he killed Needleteeth. Soon after, Nimir had suddenly disappeared, he was gone. No traces were left of him, and many speculate that he had died from a broken heart. However, some speculate that he's actually still alive, after all these years... hidden in a very reclusive spot, continuing to go by the code of the army. Some say that he's even trying to bring Natis back. Description Nimir Numah is a human that quite resembles Frisk in some ways, as if he was an adult version of them. He has squinted black eyes, with yellow-ish skin and sometimes having a stoic expression. He has wavy brown hair that is somewhat long, ending at the neck. He usually wears a cloak that covers the torso's front and back, and light leather armor. He has black gloves, and wears old boots. He is usually seen having an old rusted sword sheathed, possibly for self-defense. His SOUL could actually be seen glowing during battle, being a warm Red like other Souls of Determination. For most of the time in the Underground, he is usually seen wearing hooded brown robes, much like The Dark Corpse does. He mainly wears such robes to conceal his identity, as the robes completely cover his actual body from vision, with careful details of concealing and shading. Relationships Friends * Natis Prosec (Former Commander) * Arkar Elymas (Former Comrade) Enemies * Monsters * Naifu Acquaintances * N/A Family * N/A Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Stats Base Stats HP: 50 AT: 50 DF: 50 Armor AT: Rusted Sword - 50 AT. The more Nimir is damaged, the more he can bring himself to harm you. DF: Leather Armor - 50 DF. The more Nimir is damaged, the less damage he takes per hit. ACTs Check, Hug, Intimidate, Persuade, Defend Battle Nimir ALWAYS prefers sparing over fighting. However, when there is no other choice (Such as the Revival), Nimir ends up fighting you. Since that Nimir is a Human, dealing damage to him will only remain in the single digits. Using Intimidate will increase your AT for three turns, and using Defend will increase your DF for three turns. Attacks Nimir causes poisonous leaves to blow onto the bullet board from several directions. Touching these leaves do not deal direct damage, but instead damage over time, 1 HP every 5 seconds, for 30 seconds. Some rocks fall onto the bullet board, breaking into smaller pieces that fall down by gravity. Deals extra damage if it hits the Soul from above. Nimir slowly sends some fireballs towards the bullet board in straight lines from different directions, that vanish from sight as they enter the bullet board. They reappear if they hit the Soul, indicating that you'll need to predict where they go. Nimir sometimes charges up a basic FIGHT attack at the end of one of his other attacks, slashing right down the middle of the bullet board and dealing a great amount of damage if it hits. Sparing To spare Nimir, you must Persuade him 10 times, Hug him 10 times, then Spare him. As opposed to the Dark Corpse, Intimidating will not help towards Hugging/Persuading, but instead sets you further back with sparing. He might also spare you after 50 turns, indicating that he knows he cannot defeat you. Quotes Encounter "...I'm sorry. I tried to spare you, but you leave me no choice. Goodbye." Encounter "I must... stay determined..." Hurt ".........!!!" Hug "I d-don't understand..." Persuade "W-What...?" Intimidate "Go ahead..." Defend "You're right... sparing IS the option here... just go." Sparing "I can't even kill someone like you... you can go now." Sparing "I have finally failed... I'm sorry Natis, but my Determination has finally worn out... see you soon" Death Flavor Text Nimir Numah has no choice but to kill you. Encounter Stay determined. Neutral Don't give up hope just yet. Neutral A disgusting smell is emitting... Hurt You firmly hugged Nimir, he looked surprised. Hug You told Nimir to stop fighting, Sparing is possible. Persuade You glared at Nimir and made a mean gesture. ''AT increased. ''Intimidate ''You prepared yourself for the next attack. DF increased. ''Defend ''Nimir has realized that Sparing is possible, he is now sparing you. ''Sparing Gallery 1-001.png|Nimir Numah supposedly depicted alongside Toriel 2-002.png|Nimir shown clashing against Asgore 3-003.png|Nimir shown, as a Mage casts the spell. Nimir Numah.png|Original sprite, a few minor updates were made later on. Nimir by Aly.png|Great drawing by Ami! Forge's OCs By Jaz.png|Group photo including Nimir Numah, by Edge! Nimir OvWd.png|Overworld Sprite by Rakgnarok! Nimir - Copy.png|Drawing by Pink Gasoline! HeyJay Nimir.png|Great drawing by HeyJay! Ceviiya Nimir.png|Very nice sketch of Nimir done by Ceviiya! Nimir Numah.jpg|A VERY great drawing of Nimir Numah by oranuncha! Trivia * The name Nimir Numah was inspired by two main elements. ** The first name Nimir was suggested by HolyTraitor. It also rhymes with Ymir, a Primordial entity from Norse Mythology. ** The last name Numah is an anagram of "Human", which definitely expresses his connection with the Humans. * His favorite type of food is soup, particularly alphabet soup, due to his childhood and how vital it was for him. ** His favorite desert is cheesecake, particularly New York-style cheesecake. He loves having it at every special occasion. ** His favorite drink is water, as he finds it vital for any being, let it be Monster or Human, to function well. * While he does have a Red Soul of Determination, it isn't as strong as other red souls (Frisk, Chara, etc.) in terms of Determination, due to how he relies on his Determination to survive from aging. * If the True Pacifist Route is completed, one of two things will happen to Nimir Numah. He may still remain in the great Temple where he continued to try and bring his lost friend back. Or, he will finally move on to the surface, finally having the best friend that he had back. Lora, Agroid, and Natis Prosec will be satisfied if Nimir Numah is satisfied. Credit Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page. Thanks to FunnystufBurrito for making the sprite! The theme is Heartache Remix (Undertale's Toriel Fight) by GlitchxCity. Category:OC Category:Human Category:Male